


Valentine’s Day

by OneRiot_OneRanger



Series: Jurassic Tales [2]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Homophobia, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Owen to the rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneRiot_OneRanger/pseuds/OneRiot_OneRanger
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and Zach and Owen aren’t with each other. Yet...
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Jurassic Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634422
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> This one is kinda short but there will be more to come.

Zach tiredly trudged up the stairs of his dorm building wanting nothing more than a shower and some sleep, but he knew he wasn’t going to get them. Well, he was definitely taking a shower, but sleep would be put off till later so that he could do his homework. Which he needed to do if he wanted to have time to spend with his boyfriend who was coming tomorrow to visit for a week.  
Owen Grady.

Zach smiled just thinking about him. He had met the raptor trainer over Christmas break and the two had spent the majority of a week together just hanging out and talking. It was pleasant and had led to them deciding to see what would happen between them. 

——————————————————————————

“I don’t want to go back,” Zach said while looking out at the sunset over the water.  
“I don’t want you to go either, but you have college to think about,” Owen replied. Zach watched the sun slip lower over the waves for a minute before asking, “What about us?”  
“Well,” Owen stretched his arms and thought. “I guess we need to decide if there is an us to decide things about”  
“Oh,” Zach said as he stepped back slightly.  
“Hey now,” Owen grabbed Zach’s hand, “that’s not what I meant, Zach. What I meant is that yeah, I want there to be an us, but I don’t want to hold you back. I don’t want to distract from your college work and I don’t want you to feel tied down to an older boyfriend who lives on an island of dinosaurs.”  
Zach felt relieved. Owen was apparently just thinking of some problems that might happen, but he did still like him.  
“Ok. That’s actually some pretty good thinking. I want to go back to college so that I can finish my marketing degree so I can be independent from my parents. You won’t be able to distract me from that because I desperately want to have that ability. As far as being tied down to you? You say it like it’s a bad thing. I don’t see it that way. I would get to have this badass raptor trainer who lives on an island of dinosaurs as my boyfriend. You really can’t get much cooler than that.”  
Owen smiled and squeezed Zach’s hand.  
“Are you sure?” He asked.  
“Positive,” Zach replied.  
“Then Zachary Mitchell, would you be my boyfriend?”  
“Owen Grady, on one condition.”  
Owen raised an eyebrow.  
“Never call me Zachary again unless you’re mad at me. I’m just Zach, your boyfriend.”  
Owen’s smile could have lit the entire island right then. He leaned in towards Zach and as the sun slipped beneath the waves, they kissed. 

——————————————————————————

Zach had been so wrapped in his thoughts that he tripped over the last step which sent him sprawling onto the concrete floor.  
“Ow,” he moaned as he carefully licked himself up. His hands were a bit scraped where he tried to catch himself, but otherwise he was fine. Zach made it to his dorm room without further incident and plopped wearily down on his bed.  
“Tough day?”  
Zach just groaned at his roommate, Devin.  
Devin just laughed.  
“Zach, this is my friend Landon. Landon, the groaning thing on the bed is Zach. Landon laughed and Zach raised up briefly to wave at him.  
“I looked about the same last week,” Landon commented, “we all have those days.”  
“I picked up our mail earlier, by the way,” Devin informed him.  
“Anything for me?” Zach asked.  
“Just a Valentine’s Day card. At least, that’s what it looks like.”  
Zach scrambled over to where Devin was holding out the card and laughing.  
“Nope,” Devin said as he snatched the card out of reach.  
“Excuse you, that’s mine.” Zach said indignantly.  
“And you’ll ruin it with the blood on your hands.”  
Zach glanced down at his hands and grimaced.  
“Oh, I didn’t realize they had started bleeding.”  
He quickly moved to the sink and started to wash his hands.  
“Someone’s eager to read what their girlfriend wrote,” Landon singsonged in a high pitched voice. Zach was about to reply but Devin beat him to it.  
“Ha, that’ll be the day. More like he’s eager to read what his, and I quote ‘hunky island boyfriend,’ wrote.”  
“Hey!” Zach protested, “I have never said that in my life.”  
“Ok, maybe not. But you’ve used all of those words before in the numerous times you’ve talked about him.”  
“Whatever,” Zach answered noncommittally as he dried his hands, “just hand me the card.”  
As Devin released the card, Landon spoke, “I’m going to get pizza.”  
“Ooh, I’ll join you!” Devin exclaimed. “See ya later, Zach”  
“Bye,” he replied.  
The door closed and Zach tore open the card from Owen.

The front was a simple design of a heart and flowers with the words “Happy Valentine’s Day.” Zach opened it up and several rose petals fell out. They were kinda wilted but Zach knew it was the thought that counted in this case. 

“Zach,” Owen’s messy scrawl inside the card read, “I hate that I couldn’t be with you on Valentine’s Day itself, but I wanted to at least give you something sweet. I’m so lucky that you are a restless teenager that likes to not do what he’s told. Otherwise you may never have met me and that would’ve been a real shame.”

Zach laughed at the winky face Owen had drawn and reached for his phone. He sat on the bed as the phone rang, but he didn’t have to wait long.  
“Zach!”  
Zach laughed at Owen’s overeager voice coming through the phone.  
“Hey, Owen! I got your card.”  
“Oh, cool! Was it...” Owen trailed off.  
“It was sweet in an Owen Grady kind of way.” Zach could practically hear the grin that was growing in Owen’s face.  
“Good, I thought it might have been too much,” Owen said.  
“Nah, it was perfect. The rose was a nice touch too. I miss you.”  
“I miss you too, but I’ll be at my hotel around midnight.”  
“Awesome,” Zach said as he glanced at his watch, “I should be done with my paper by then. There’s actually an all night diner on the edge of campus near your hotel. We could meet there once you get in?”  
“Sounds perfect, babe,” Owen answered, “Now go get an A on your paper.”  
“Ok, see you later.”  
The call disconnected and Zach looked back at the rose petals. He really didn’t want to do the paper right now, but he would want to do it even less once Owen was here. Zach smiled for a minute and then got up to start on his assignment.


End file.
